


starting new

by sighingfawn



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Barbara Dunkelman, Mentions of Burnie Burns, Mentions of Roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighingfawn/pseuds/sighingfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt 'inappropriately timed confession'</p>
            </blockquote>





	starting new

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a confession but I got this really cute image in my head where james finds out before seamus that they got their dream house and it wasn't supposed to be this long. sorry about the ending.

James put the phone down and stared at his computer screen.  
They’d fucking got it.  
After months of searching for their dream house and added weeks of waiting for replies from estate agents and raised hopes, James had just got the call to say their offer had been accepted. He yelled excitedly as he swiveled in his chair, looking automatically for Seamus. James’s face fell as he saw his empty chair and belatedly remembered that Seamus was in a meeting with Barbara and Burnie from RoosterTeeth about their upcoming panel at RTX. He pulled out his phone and started texting Seamus but a comment that Jordan had offhandedly said last week replayed in his mind as he deleted the text.   
  
_"Why are you looking so shifty?" Aleks asked Seamus and James as they were caught mouthing to each other again during lunch._  
 _"Nothing." James replied quickly._  
 _"Right." Jordan rolled his eyes and nudged Seamus's leg under the table. "What's going on?"_  
 _"We're looking for a house." Seamus mumbled._  
 _"What?"_  
 _"We're looking for a house." James repeated with a large smile._  
 _"Dern dude!" Jordan laughed. "Congratulations!"_  
 _"They haven't bought anything yet." Aleks blinked at Jordan._  
 _"No but..." James trailed off._  
 _"We have found somewhere. It's kind of our perfect dream house."_  
 _"Perfect dream house?" Aleks's lips twitched in a smile._  
 _"Did you draw a picture and pin it to your wall?" Jordan laughs loudly and Aleks grins behind his hand._  
 _Seamus huffs when James joins in. "No. That'd be stupid."_

 

Seamus was engrossed in the conversation between himself, Barbara and Burnie about this years RTX panel. It had been decided that they would have a longer slot if they wanted it and they were currently working out on what time would work best to film a Achievement Hunter crossover with The Creatures.  
“Do you think it should be a short or a production?” Burnie asked.   
“It depends. If we can get everyone involved I definitely think a short would be best but if there’s just a couple of each of us then maybe we could film an episode of VS or something.”   
“Awesome.” Burnie smiled. “I know the Achievement Hunters are interested in doing a movie trip with you guys.”   
Seamus nodded. “We could organise that.”   
“I have a list of the dates that they’re free to come down. They’re all before RTX so it depends on what works best for you.” Barbara pulled a piece of paper from the folder resting on her knees and slid it across the table. “Gus wants to come as well.”  
“Of course.” Seamus laughed. “I’ll have to check with the others but we’re pretty much free until RTX.”  
“Great. There’s only a couple more things-” A large bang on the glass office window interrupted Burnie and all three turned to see James standing there, jittering with excitement.   
“Sorry.” Seamus looked over at Burnie and Barbara before looking angrily towards James however his anger soon disappeared as James slammed a piece of paper with a drawing of a house against the glass. It had a sloppily drawn fence and a chimney billowing smoke, there were two stick figures standing either side of the house with Seamus and James’s names written above them. James nodded quickly as Seamus’s face filled with confusion.   
“WE GOT THE HOUSE!” James yelled as he thumped on the glass with his free hand.  
Seamus jumped up from his chair. “We got the house?”  
“FUCK YEAH!” James slammed the picture against the window again and grinned wide.  
“They told you we got it?”   
“Just fucking called! They accepted our offer and we sign tomorrow!” James shouted as he moved to open the office door. “I couldn’t wait!” He managed to look apologetic towards Barbara and Burnie but their faces were lit up as well.   
“It’s fine. We can figure everything else out in emails. Go celebrate!” Burnie laughed as James barrelled over to hug him. He pulled Barbara into the hug before letting them go and turning to Seamus.   
“We got the house.” James whispered. “We got our dream house.”   
Seamus wrapped his arms around James’s waist and pressed into his chest. “I can’t believe it.”   
“We got it. It’s ours.” James kept repeating as he nuzzled into Seamus’s hair.   
“Me and you.” Seamus tilted his head up and smiled bright at James. The click of a camera pulled their attention to the doorway where Aleks and Jordan where standing with a phone and camera in hand.  
“We’re really happy for you guys.” Jordan said as he lowered his phone and began tapping on it. “And we’re dern sure twitter will be too.”   
James tilted Seamus towards Aleks’s camera and draped his arm around his waist as he held the picture up. “So, me and Seamus just got the best news. We just bought our dream house after months of waiting. I couldn’t wait to tell him so I interrupted a meeting with Burnie and Barbara from RoosterTeeth” He tilted his head in their direction and paused as Aleks pointed the camera at them for a moment before focussing it back on James. “with this.” He shakes the paper softly and Aleks zooms in, laughing.  
“That is the worst drawing.”   
“Hey!” James exclaims.   
“I like it.” Seamus presses himself closer into James and peers over to look again at the picture. “I mean, our place doesn’t have a fence but-”  
“I was excited!” James laughs as he lowers the picture and squeezes Seamus closer, leaning down. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Seamus ducks his head into James’s shoulder, smiling.

 

 

 


End file.
